Shouldn't Love You
by Violette Hysteria
Summary: There is no fear in love; for perfect love casteth out fear... They always said friends make the best lovers. Will Hana's place end up being alongside Itachi after all? ItachixOC
1. OC Info

**Character Profile Info: **

Name: Hana Fujiwara

Alias: Naraku no Hana (Flower from Hell)

Nickname: Koi (love) or Airisu (like Ai for love and the flower Iris which is purple and her name means flower) both of these she is called by Itachi

Age: Part 1: 14-15

Part 2: 17-18

Birthday: January 29

Height: 5"1'

Weight: 101

Gender: Female

Rank: Tokubetsu Jounin (special Jonin) former ANBU captain

Blood Type: AB

Eye Color: Very light blue, sort of smoky looking

Hair Color: Medium purple, not lavender, but it's also not really dark

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Element(s): Fire, Wind, and Lightning (Fire being her strongest since she also has the wind element.)

Profession: Shinobi

Likes: Ramen, Onigiri, Reading, Training, Her friends

Dislikes: Arrogant people, people that try to harm her friends or village

Unique Traits: She is able to use three elements opposed to how most Jounin can only use one or two.

Personality: She's kind, and playful around friends, but she knows when to be serious and composed.

Quote: "Heh, just kidding."

**Biography:**

Hana the daughter and only child of Daisuke and Kohana. From a young age she showed great potential; joining the academy at age six and graduating only a year after at age 7. Even before joining the ninja academy she trained with Itachi Uchiha who was three years older than her. Since her parents who were good friends with Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi's parents Hana was with Itachi a lot from the time she was a baby even. They became good friends, seeing as they where already together as it was with training. When Hana was only nine she had already became a chunin and by the time she was twelve she was a Jonin. After the Uchiha masscre she was deeply affected. Especially because her parents had died when she was only eight and the Uchihas had basically became her family. Also the fact that she had "feelings" for Itachi. When she was thirteen she was already a member of the ANBU and by the time she was fiftenn she was chief of the ANBU BLACK OPS, and had acquired the nickname Naraku no Hana (Flower of Hell).Though when she was sixteen she resigned and became a tutor/special Jonin much like Ebisu. However in Konoha she's known being able to use three elements and for being a prodigy. Her fire jutsu are especially strong because she also has wind natured chakra. In addition to fire techniques she's also reasonably good at wind and lightning techniques. Although her ninjutsu and taijutsu are remarkable she's horrible at genjutsu and has never been able to learn any genjutsu techniques, but she's very good at seeing through genjutsu.

**Ranks: **

Genin: 7

Chunin: 9

Jonin: 12

**Weapons of Choice**: Her weapons of choice are her two hand fans, one of which is white with a black circle on it and the other is black with a white circle on it as well as her double edged katana.

**Ninjutsu **

**(Own Ninjutsus) **

Kakureru no Jutsu- Shadow Concealing no Jutsu

Type: D-rank, supplementary, short range

This jutsu enables Hana to hide by morphing onto something

Cho Bunshin no Jutsu (Butterfly Clone Technique)

Type: C-rank, offensive, defensive, short range

This jutsu is a variant of the kage bunshin. When these clones are struck, wounded, ect. they turn into butterflies which then explode.

Kuchiyose: Ookami Dippu no Jutsu (Summoning: Wolf Pack Technique)

Type:C-rank, offensive, defensive, supplementary

Hanna summons a wolf pack that have poisonous claws and there howls can distort the opponents senses allowing her to

attack easily.

Katon: Gouka no Justu (Fire Release: Hellfire Technique)

Type: B-rank, offensive, long or short range

This jutsu engulfs the opponent with fire, but Hana has to keep her eyes on the opponent or it wont work.

Katon: Fushichou Hi no Justu (Fire Release: Pheonix Fire Technique)

Type: B-rank, offensive, long range

Fire thats blown out of her mouth in the shape of a pheonix

Katon: Ryuuko Kokyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragons Breath Technique)

Type: B-rank, offensive, defensive, long range

This technique allows Hana to breathe fire at her opponents to a limit.

Katon: Rekka Hisaka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Raging Flames Technique)

Type: B-rank, offensive, defensive, long range

This jutsu makes a wave of flames that she directs with her fans towards her opponent.

Raiton: Raitingu Suru no Jutsu- (Lightning Release: Lightning Strike Technique)

Type: B-rank, offensive, long range

This jutsu strikes lightning at opponent, but much like the Gouku no Jutsu she has to keep her eyes on the opponent or they wont be struck.

Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Blades Of Wind)

Type: A-rank, offensive, long range

Blades of wind that she directs at opponent with her fan.

Fuuton: Tsuin Tatsumaki no Jutsu (Wind Release: Twin Tornado's Technique)

Type: A-rank, offensive, defensive, long range

This jutsu allows Hana to direct two tornados towards her opponent with her fans.

Raiton: Raitingu Tatsumaki no Jutsu- Lightning Release Lightning Tornado no Jutsu

Type: A-rank, long range

This jutsu makes a tornado that can either engulf the opponent or she can fling it at them as a distraction.

Raiton: Ryuuki Raitingu no Jutsu (Lightning release: Rising Lightning Technique)

Type: A-rank, offensive, defensive, long range

Lightning rises from the ground and forms a wave towards opponent.

Kuchiyose: Arufarudo Ookami no Jutsu (Summoning: Alpha Wolf Technique)

Type:A-rank offesive, defensive, supplementary

Hana summons the giant alpha wolf of her wolf. The wolves name is Tsuki like the pack here claws have poison in them and her howls mess up the opponents senses.

Katon: Naraku Fuchi no Jutsu (Fire Release: Hells Abyss Technique)

Type: S-rank, offensive, long or short range

This is an advanced form of Gouka no Jutsu. Also flames in this technique are black.

**(Genjutsu)**

N/A

**(Taijutsu)**

Tora Ashi no Jutsu (Tiger Paw Technique)

Type: B-rank, offensive, short range

This jutsu enables Hana to release chakra into vital pints of her opponents body when she hits them. When using this technique she holds hands up palm out with her fingers curled over.

**(Naruto based Ninjutsus/Taijutsu/Genjutsu) **

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)

-Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)

-Kai (Cancel)

-Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)

-Katon: Goakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great fireball Technique)

-Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique)

-Jigyaku no Jutsu (Time Reversal Technique)

**Summoning Technique Abilities: **

**- **the wolves howls mess up her opponents senses.

-their claws would be poisonous, but they can only be able to poison the opponent if they clawed them since their claws wouldn't drip poison

-the pack can be used for tracking since their average sized wolves and Tsuki would be used mainly during battles, though depending on the amount of opponents she may summon the whole pack


	2. Ch 1 Was it Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the characters in it. **

* * *

**Ch. 1 Was it Fate? **

* * *

Hana stretched her arms over her head as she made her way through the bustling streets of Konoha, letting out a sigh as her back gave out a satisfying crack. She looked around at her surroundings and started to pick up her pace a bit. Hana felt a little odd since she wasn't in her ANBU uniform, she barely ever even left her the house without it on. The streets were also very crowded, and Hana hated large crowds.

'Why today,' Hana thought. 'Of all days, for me to be randomly get called in. It just so happens to be on the very day that I have been free from my duties in a long while.' Her smokey blue eyes still roamed her surroundings before settling on the sky. 'I wonder what exactly is going on. Why they could not couldn't they tell me then? Instead, I have to go all of the way to Kakashi's place. Yeah, there is definitely something up.' For the second time that day, Hana let out a sigh. This time, it was slightly sad.

'Tachi- Itachi and I always used to lay down in the grass and watch the clouds after we finished our training.' Hana thought sadly to herself, smiling slightly, her long ponytail tussling in the wind. Though she would never admit it, Hana missed Itachi dearly. Of course she knew this was wrong to feel this way about someone who murdered their whole clan. Even so, she still clung to the memories they had shared with one another. He was, after all, her best friend and former sensei and Hana still considered him as such.

You see as much as most everyone. - No, scratch that. - As much as everyone in Konoha hated Itachi, Hana could never bring herself to. After everything he had done she was not angry with him for it. Hana new Itachi very well. More so than his own family maybe. And she knew he would not have done what he did without reason. The only thing she was mad at him over was the fact that he had left her here. She was so lonely without him. Hana wasn't exactly close to any of her family except for her parents who were long dead. You see she Hana was the next head of her clan after her grandfather. Her grandfather only cared about her strength and her uncle hated her for it. Of course she could really care less. She didn't even care about the whole thing.

Finally, amidst all of her thoughts, Hana had arrived at the apartment complex Kakashi lived in. Slowly, she trotted up the stairway to his floor and down the hallway her eyes scanning the numbers on the doors.

'601, 603, 605, 607, ah-ha.' Hana said to herself in her head as she passed each door, stopping at 607. She paused for a brief moment hesitantly before knocking on the door. Hana was eager yet at the same time somewhat scared to know what they had needed to tell her so badly because she knew it more than likely wasn't anything good.

"Come in, the door is open." She heard a female voice call from the other side of the door.

'Wait, what... thats sounds like Kurenai, but why would she be here.' Hana thought worridly to herself as she flung the door open. Her eyes widened slightly. Now she was sure that something was up. First they have her come all of the way her here just to tell her something, only to find a load of Jounin in Kakashi's apartment, Kakashi laying in bed, obviously injured and unwell. What the hell happened to him? Not just anyone can put him on bed rest.'

"What happened!?" She snapped to no one in particular, surprised at what she saw.

"Uchiha Itachi along with another Akatsuki member came to the village after Naruto. Asuma, Kakashi and I were in a fight with them. So thats why Kakashi is like this. Also, you should know that when Sasuke found out he went after his older brother." Kerenai said smoothly, explaining everything. Hana gritted her teeth and her hands clenched into such tight fists that her knuckles turned white.

"And just why didn't you tell me all of this before, hm!? And what about Sasuke? Why are all of you just lounging around?" Hana said now attempting to regain her composure. "You know what, forget it. I do not have the time for any other explanations as of right now." She said running out the door slamming it behind herself. In a flash she was on the rooftops. Skidding to a stop Hana brought her thumb to her mouth and bit it, swiping some blood across her palm. She then made the necessary hand signs for her jutsu.

"Ookami dippu no jutsu." She muttered under her breath as she slammed her hand to the ground summoning her wolf pack.

"What is it this time Hana." One wolf whined, looking up at the blue-eyed woman that summoned him.

"There has been a slight problem."Hana said explaining the situation to the pack. "Itachi showed up in the village along with another member of the akatsuki and they're after the legacy of the fourth. Well the point is Sasuke found out he left after him." A few of the wolves had started growling.

"So you only want us to track them." The wolf named Ryu said and Hana nodded.

"Correct, what other reason would I have summoned you for?" She said slipping her ANBU mask on. Even though she was not in uniform she needed something to mask her emotions for if she had a run in with Itachi. He had always told her that her emotions would be her biggest fall one day.

"Once you pick up a scent report back to me Ryu and the rest of you can leave. Okay, spread out." Hana said rasing her voice a bit as her hand swiped to the side signaling them to get to work. The wolves dispersed, looking for the scent belonging to Itachi. Once more, Hana she let out a sigh as she thought of that certain someone.

Hana sat down at the top of the gates to the village. Her legs hanging over the side. Now came the hard part. That being the waiting game. It could take anywhere from a few minutes to an hour or more for them to locate a certain scent. 'Itachi... why did you do it? Did I and everyone else really mean absolutely nothing to you? Was our friendship never real? Though to me either way you see it, it was real to me. Why must I lo-' Hana was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when Ryu appeared in front of her with a straw hat in his jaws. Ryu then dropped the hat into her lap.

"What's this? Did you find the trail?" Hana said anxiously, smokey blue eyes looking between the hat and Ryu.

"Well that's obviously a hat. Oh you mean who's hat. Well, it's Itachi's. His scent is all over it and yes we found his trail." He said in a monotone and Hana nodded in response, her eyes having widened slightly and her pale hands clutched the item placed on her lap. Breaking herself from her daze Hana stood, pulling a small red scroll from her holster. Once again she bit her thumb. This time reopening the small wound from last time. In a swift fluid motion she flipped the scroll open and wiped a small amount of her blood on it and in a matter of seconds she had done the correct hand signs and the hat was sealed away.

"Alright let's go." Hana said jumping from where she stood at the top of the gate and into the trees down below, heading away from the village.

"Around how far away would you say they are." Hana said, her voice stripped of any emotion to Ryu. She tended to get that way when angered.

"They should not be too far. Only four to five miles at most. The scents were still very fresh as were their tracks." Ryu finished. Hana's fists now clenched tightly, to the point that her knuckles where white.

"And who's trail are are we following?" She said as calmly as possible as she focused a little more chakra to her feet so she could go a little faster.

"Itachi's." Ryu said blankly, but Hana did not hear. She was far to lost in her thoughts. Hana's emotions were going haywire. She was feeling anger, sadness, anxiousness and dreadfulness all at the same time and they were all caused by the same person; Uchiha Itachi.

'I wonder what exactly is going to happen if we meet up - if anything at all?' She questioned herself.

"Wait, we're headed for that little town right on the outskirts of Konoha, are we not." Hana stated not so much questioned.

"Yes, and as of now the scent is only getting stronger. Though it is starting to move." Ryu said.

"Which direction?" Hana replied, questioning him.

"North East of the town." Before Ryu could even finish Hana had sped off ahead of him as she focused even more chakra to her feet. Once in the town, to avoid running into anything, she jumped to the rooftops.

'Please dear God, please let me make it in time.' She thought sadly. The world around Hana sped around her, she was going so fast that her feet barely even touched the roofs before she was at the next one. Finally after what felt like forever to her, Hana was outside of the town. 'A river. Ryu will not be any more help now.' She thought to herself as she jumped onto and over it before going into another forest where she found a footprint.

Swiftly, Hana jumped into a tall tree and crouched in a branch so that she could get a better view of everything. Hana's steal eyes looked around and stopped when she saw a shark-like man in an Akatsuki cloak. Hana smirked behind her mask as she revealed her chakra so that he could sense her. Surprise attacks just weren't fair to her, plus she hated approaching an opponent herself.

"Ah, it seems that I have a visitor. Come on. It's not polite to keep me waiting." The man snarled and in a flash Hana was in front of him.

"My, my it seems that you have found me." She said back sarcastically, looking up at the taller man.

"Oh, it seems that your pretty feisty for a kid." He said, baring his razor-like teeth.

"You should really watch what you say, Sharky-Man." Said Hana said maliciously.

"Heh, 'Sharky-Man' eh? I do have a name, ya know." Kisame said, pulling his sword from his back.

"It's not like I don't know of your name." Replied Hana smartly. "I'd just rather not call you by it."

"Ah, well I can't say the same. I have no idea who you are and it's only polite that I know the name of whom I'm about to slay, is it not?" He said, grinning widely.

"Hana, or you may know me by the name of Naraku no Hana. And I don't think I have much to worry about. If anyone is going to be dying it will be you, unless you can cooperate with me."

"Aw, I don't think so." Kisame spat out, sticking his sword into the ground before making some hand signs.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha." Kisame yelled as a wave of water rose from the ground.

'Just great, he's a water user.' Hana thought in aggravation as she herself formed some hand signs.

"Katon: Fushichou Hi no Justu" She yelled right back at him before breathing out a huge pheonix of flames straight at the wave and in turn mist arose covering her surroundings.

'At least I have some cover now, but my sight range is only about two feet or so. For now I'll just have to rely on sensing his presence which shouldn't be hard at all his chakra is practically leaking out. Gah, he is not going to be easy to defeat.' Hana thought as she flipped backwards and into a tree where she hid in on a branch.

'Think, think.' She snapped to herself before preforming

some hand signs.

"Cho Bunshin no Jutsu." She whispered and had her clone attack Kisame as she prepared for another attack.

"Heh, gotcha kid." He snarled a his sword dug into the clones shoulder. From her hiding place Hana smiled to herself.

"No gotch you sharky." She whispered.

"Gah. Damn it." The clone said, acting as if it was the real thing. "Heh, just kidding, did you really think it would be that easy to get me." The clone said with a laugh. The clone dissipated, turning into a large swarm of butterflies that fluttered all around Kisame.

"Release." Hana whispered causing the butterflies to explode.

"What!?" He yelled jumping backwards away from the small explosions. Hana gritted her teeth and took her fans from her sash into her hands.

"Heh." Hana scoffed as she jumped from the tree to in front of him.

"Raiton: Ryuuki Raitingu no Jutsu." She yelled out before swiping her fans in an upward motion towards the ground. In turn a wave of lightning crackled up from the ground, heading towards Kisame.

"The same go's for you to kid." He Kisame cackled as he avoided the attack and went straight for her, his sword in hand. Hana flipped her fans closed and used them to block his sword. That's when she saw something from the corner of her eyes. Her head turned slightly to look. Kisame smirked and punched her in the face and in return Hana skidded back into a tree and her mask cracked, falling off of her face into pieces.

Hana barely even noticed, she was too enticed. Her steal-blue eyes stared widely at Itachi, a trickle of blood running down her chin. Kisame took this as an opening and swiped at her side. Thankfully she noticed in time to avoid any serious damage, but it was bad enough to make her start loosing a lot of blood and fast.

"Keh..." She spat out as she focused chakra to her feet and jumped up cringing from the pain in her side. 'Damn it all. I don't have much time before I pass out. I'm gonna have to use it.' Hana thought, aggravated, to herself as she landed landing on a tree branch.

'I'll use a wind style jutsu to distract him then I'll use an abyss on him-' Hana was pulled from her thoughts when Kisame once again formed some hand signs.

"Mizu bunshin no jutsu." Kisame said six clones forming beside him.

"Fuuton: Kaze Yaiba no Justsu." Yelled Hanna as she spun around whipping her fans towards him. Blades of wind ripped all around at their surrounds causing branches and such to fall, successfully taking out Kisames clones and even landing a scratch on his face in the process.

"Three elements, impressive kid, but can you keep it up. I mean you really don't look so well." The blue man spat out sarcastically.

'He's right I'm running out of chakra really fast plus I'm losing a lot of blood. I guess it's now or never.' She thought to her self, putting her the fans away in her sash. Hana closed her eyes briefly before opening them only this time with a look of determination in their depths. As Hana formed her hand signs she kept her eyes glued on Kisame.

"Naraku fuchi-" She started, but was cut off when she felt a presence behind her.

"Eh!" She said jumping up which was probably a mistake on her part because a wave of dizziness overcame her and she began to stumble her breath becoming heavier. Hana clenched her eyes shut and grabbed her side in pain and she started to fall to the ground.

"I thought I taught you better, Hana." Itachi whispered as he caught Hana by the waist. That was the last thing Hana heard before passing out in Itachi's arms. Even though she was badly injured as stupid as it sounds she was happy. She had finally seen him in person after so long.

* * *

**AU: I hope you liked it. Please rate and review. **

**~Morgan**


	3. Ch 2 Day 1 Can I Say Awkward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the characters in it.**

* * *

_Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one._

_- John Keats_

* * *

**Ch. 2 Day 1; Can I say Awkward**

* * *

Hana's eye's flickered open and she looked half lidded at the ceiling. The evening sun was beating down on her through the window, which didn't exactly help her headache.

'Wait a minute. This is not my room.' Hana thought sitting up in a flash. Instantly regretting so when a jolt of pain went through her.

"Eh." She said jumping from the bed when she saw someone.

"Heheheh." he laughed and Hana narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You, what the hell. Why am I here!?" She snapped back at him.

"Yes me. What was it that you called me again. Oh yes, sharky man. As for why your here, your gonna have to ask Itachi that one. If it had been up to me I would have left you there." Kisame said smirking, his sharp teeth barred. Hana's eye's widened slightly and her heart began to race.

'So it hadn't been a dream. The one who had caught her when Kisame struck her down had been Itachi. Then the voice I heard before passing out must have been him as well. I knew that voice sounded very familiar. However first things first. I've gotta get out of here. They probably want me to give them information on Konoha and I cannot let that hap-' Hana's steel eyes turned their attention to the door that was opened and she was torn from her thoughts. When she saw who had walked in Hana's jaw dropped slightly and her heart began to beat even faster. Hana backed up into the wall behind her, eyes wide.

"T-tac- Itachi." She said almost calling him his old nickname.

"Just put this on." Itachi said coldly as she threw a shirt at her. Suddenly aware of her slightly unclothed state. Hana let out a deep breath and narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell do you want with me!?" She snapped holding the shirt to her bandaged chest.

"You will find out soon enough." Itachi said sitting in his chair not even looking at her.

"Tch, if you want information I can tell you right now that you won't be getting any." She snapped back coldly getting into a fighting stance.

"Kehehe, as much as I admire your determination I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but if you decide to fight you will die this time." Kisame said sarcastically. Hana smirked and tipped her head over slightly getting out of her stance.

"I never said anything about fighting." She said preparing to bight her tongue. Itachi's eyes widened slightly from where he sat. In mere seconds he was in front of her and grabbed Hana's neck slamming her against the wall behind her.

"Would you really kill yourself Hana." Itachi murmured to her in a slightly less stiff tone then normal.

"If that's what it takes to protect Konoha then yeah. I'd be more then willing to do so." She said smiling slightly eyes staring out blankly.

"Hn." Itachi grunted as he released her.

"Well kid we don't even want information we just want your help on a mission. So for now I'd say that your precious village is safe from us at least." Kisame said as if the whole thing was funny.

Hana scrunched her eyebrows up.

"A mission..." she whispered.

"Well, guess your gonna need to to give her the prompt on the mission now Itachi." Kisame said standing up.

"Hn." Itachi said, well more grunted once again. Kisame snickered as he trotted over to the door.

"I'll be taking my leave then." He said his hand lingering over the doorknob. Itachi only nodded in response and with that Kisame left the room, closing the door loudly behind him. Hana let out a sigh and folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"You need your bandages change." Itachi said in a monotone.

"I can do it myself. Which reminds me, who dressed my wounds anyways." She snapped back to him coldly.

"If you do that you may reopen your wounds and I did." He replied smoothly as Hana blushed slightly.

"Fine." Hana snapped throwing the shirt he had given her on the bed.. She then turned around on the bed and sat indian style to where her back was facing Itachi.

"Hm, it's not like your hiding something I haven't seen yet." Itachi said coldly now sitting on the bed beside her.

"Yeah, well thats different now." She muttered, shivering slightly when his fingers grazed over her skin lightly.

"How so?" He muttered in the same monotone as before.

"Oh come on don't make me answer that." Hana whined wincing slightly when he rubbed some ointment on her side.

"Oh damn, that not just a cut. My side looks like mincemeat." Hana said raising her arms so that Itachi could put her bandage back on.

"That's because Kisame's sword shaves instead of cutting." He said frowning slightly as Hana put the shirt back on uncomfortably.

"Well isn't that just wonderful." She said sarcastically. Hana gasped slightly when Itachi picked up a strand of her long purple locks.

"You grew your hair out Hana." Itachi said voice void of emotion.

"Y-yeah. Anyways what was sharky man talking about when he said prompt me about a mission." Hana stuttered out trying to change the topic.

"Hm. Your going to need to stay here and complete a mission with me. We will be gathering money from the gangs here who steal money from newlyweds in the town. You see the Akatsuki needs some more funds." Itachi finished.

"How do you even plan for this to workout without you getting cause I mean you are after all a member of the akatsuki now." snapped Hana, she was starting to get a bit aggravated.

"Kohana, you worry far to much. Were staying in a small town on the outskirts of the village." He said gazing down at her.

"So after this I can go back to Konoha?" She said blushing slightly at what Itachi had called her. Kohana, she hadn't her that voice speak of her name for far too long and she had missed it far too much.

"Yes the only thing is while here you have to play the role of my wife. Direct orders from the leader. You must also wear this bracelet. Just to make sure you do not try to leave. Please do not make me use it." Itachi said whispering the later part while he pulled the silver bracelet from his pocket with the kanji for koi on it. Hana held out her hand a as she looked down at her lap once again blushing slightly. Itachi then slipped the bracelet over her small hands and onto her wrist where his hands lingered for longer then necessary. Finally gathering the nerve Hana looked up to him.

"And why couldn't they have gotten someone else to do this?" She said adverting her eyes from his face.

"You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time Hana." Itachi said puling his hand from her own and in return Hana sighed, slightly aggravated and looked up at Itachi. Gazing at him in thought for a few moments. Hana cocked her head and smiled slightly before she adverted her eyes to her lap.

"I missed you Itachi." She whispered clenching her fists to the point that her knuckles went white.

"Do you not hate me like everyone else?" Hana stiffened slightly and raised her head up staring at the wall across from her. Daringly she looked up into Itachi's eyes.

"I wanted to at one time or another. I really did, but I could never bring myself to. If anything I'm angry because you left me. Though I'm not saying that I'm not mad because I am." She said quietly, her eyes holding a blank look to them.

"Well then." Hana said forcing a smile upon her face before falling backwards onto the bed.

'Hm, great there's only one bed in here.' She thought sitting back up.

"I'll sleep in the floor." She said grabbing hold of a pillow.

"I was already planning on that myself." Itachi said putting a hand on her shoulder as a signal not to get up. Hana only shook her head in response.

"I guess we will both have to sleep here then. It's either that or we both sleep on the floor because you and I both know that were never going to agree on anything." Hana said a embarrassed as she rolled over to the edge of the bed facing the window. She let out a sigh as she watched the sunset. Another thing she and Itachi used to do frequently before the "incident". Hana closed her eyes as she felt Itachi lay down next to her. Only now she had wished she would of thought to sleep on the other side of the bed. Suddenly she felt very stupid to have forgotten he had to sleep facing a certain way. So if that didn't make things uncomfortable enough for the two of them there was also the fact that the bed was very small so the were basically right up next to one another.

"How long was I out for?" Hana whispered rolling over to where her head was leaned on Itachi's chest.

"Four days." He said back blankly.

"Eh, that long." She whispered shocked.

"

Yes that long now go to sleep I'm tired." Itachi said his eyes closed. Hana smiled only responding with silence and soon she began to fall asleep the soft lull of Itachi's heartbeat calming her. The last thing her mind taking in being the rustling of blankets being pulled over her before she was pulled into a state of unconsciousness.

For once in a very long time she felt whole again and she truly like it. Even though Itachi wasn't the same as he had been three years ago she still loved just being around him. If he was with her it made her happy. If he was speaking to her it made her even happier and if the were in contact she was at her happiest. The slightest touch from him made her face flush her heart race and her stomach flutter. However as much truth as there was in all of that she was still quite mad and didn't exactly trust him anymore.

* * *

**~Please rate and review. **


	4. Ch 3 Day 2 Festival Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the characters in it. **

* * *

_For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also._

_- Matthew 6:21_

* * *

**Ch. 3 Day 2; Festival Fun **

* * *

Hana held an arm loosely over her stomach as she lay in bed, dark purple sheets over her legs.

"What to do..." she whispered trailing off.

'Itachi left and of course he didn't tell me where he was going or even what he was doing. I guess I'll just go take a shower, I really need one. Though I don't have any clothes ah, what the heck I'm sure he has clothes here so I just borrow something.' She though to herself carefully, yet painfully getting out of bed.

"Gosh damn sharky man, my sides gonna hurt for weeks." Hana muttered to herself as she got up. She put a finger to her lip in thought before trotting over to the closet shivering slightly from the coldness of the wooden floors.

"Aha." she whispered pulling a shirt from the closet as well as some of boxers that were on the top shelf. Hana pulled a hand up to her stomach when it rumbled loudly.

"I should get some food while I'm at it, but first things first I need to take a shower..." she muttered pulling the door to the bathroom open. Hana turned the faucet on and sat her things on the counter. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sat on the edge of the bath tub in thought. So much was happening in such little time and she was stressed and happy, but she wasn't quite sure how to deal with it all.

A deep breath passed through her lips and pushed herself up slipping her clothes off. Pushing them off into a corner she stepped into the shower. A sigh escaped her lips as the hot water pounded at her back and Hana began to wash her hair. After finishing her shower routine Hana turned the water off and grabbed her towel off of the rack pulling it around her. Picking a brush up from the counter she ran it through her purple locks. Flipping her hair over to one side she put her usually red ribbon in it. Only this time it was in a loose low ponytail.

Her eyes trailed over to the door when she her some noises.

"Hm... Itachi must be back." She whispered to herself letting the towel drop to floor before she slipped her clothes one. After hanging the towel back up she pulled the door open. Closing it behind her she leaned on the door frame looking over at Itachi.

"So that's where you've been." Hana stated letting out a yawn."

"Hn," Itachi grunted sitting down at the couch. Hana just shook her head smiling.

"So what all did you get?" she asked sitting down in the floor cross legged.

"Food, necessities, clothes.... Also you should know that you will be accompanying me to the festival," he said in a blank voice, his eyes closed as he leaned his head against the back of the couch.

"Oh, okay... if you want you can go take a nap if you want and I'll go put everything away." Hana offered, noticing Itachi seemed tired. He didn't speak a reply and only laid down as what one could assume to be a yes.

Hana crawled over to wear he had sat the bags down and started sorting them. A smile came to Hana's face when she found a kimono.

"It's beautiful..." she muttered tracing her finger tips lightly over the silky fabric. The kimono was white and faded out to a light blue and had darker blue silhouettes of butterflies on it. The obi was the same color as the butterflies. Hanna set the kimono aside to find a pair of zori sandals that had a dark blue strap and a pair of tabi socks. Her eyes widened when she saw the next thing in the box. It was a hair ornate along with a light blue ribbon. Hana neatly folded everything back up placing it in the box. Hana pulled herself up to her feet and grabbed the bags of groceries before heading over towards the kitchen area.

"Suyasuyu yume wo meteru, kimino yokogao..." Hana started singing to herself quietly as she was putting the groceries away.

"setsuna no tokimeki wo

konomuneni kakusitetano

Last night,Good night

Last night,Good night

kono yoru kimi no te

nigitte nemuruyo

OYASUMI

sutekina? asa wo mou ichido

kimito sugosetanara

chiisana sonna kibou sae

omou dake no kiseki

nanimo tsutaenai mama

sayonara wa ienaiyo

Last night,Good night

Last night,Good night

kono koe karetemo

kienai melody

Last night,Good night

Last night,Good night

itsukawa mukaeru

saigowo omouyo

yozora ni negau no

tokiwa no egao wo

OYASUMI"

Hana finished her song with a sigh. Her eyes trailed over to Itachi. There was still a little while before she had to way him up and she was finished putting everything away. A smiled came to her face as a sat down beside him.

Hesitantly she brought a hand up and lightly traced the side of his face before pulling his usual red ribbon from his hair. She tied it around her wrist and ran a hand though his long hair which was now at his mid back. The last time she had saw Itachi it had only been a bit below his shoulders. Hana jumped slightly and withdrew her hand when Itachi rolled over onto his back, his eyes fluttering open staring up at the ceiling.

"Well i was just about to wake you up... sure did make my job easier..." Hana said quickly as she scrambled up and grabbed the package with her kimono in it walking off to the bathroom. Hana let out a breath she hadn't realized she was even holding once behind the safety of the door. Quickly she slipped out of her current clothes and pulled her kimono on tying the obi into a neat bow on her lower back. She slipped her current ribbon from her hair tying it up with the one Itachi had got her. Twirling her hair and wrapping it around a few times she stuck the ornate in holding it up in a messy bun. Random stray strands of purple falling from it.

Hana slipped out of the bathroom to see Itachi was already changed into his hakama. His was black with a red sash. It was open in the front to expose his chest that was halfway covered by bandages. He also had a black scarf with gold designs hanging limp around his neck. Hana smiled lightly when she noticed his hair was still down and unconsciously she grabbed onto the wrist that his hair tie was tied on.

"Are we going to go now, or are we gonna wait a little while?" Hana asked putting her arms behind her back.

"We will go ahead and leave, just remember when not in this you are to act as if you are my wife." Itachi stated giving Hana a side glance before walking over to the door.

"Let's go." he said leaving Hana to her thoughts and she quickly made her way up beside him. Itachi closed the door behind them and they made their way through the halls and out of the building. 'I'm supposed to act like I'm his wife, good God. I don't know how to do that. I've never even had a boyfriend. Okay think, most couples walk close together. Yeah I just need to walk close to him.' Hana thought to herself as she slowly inched closer to Itachi until the were touching and she linked her arm with his. Her thoughts drifting off to off to when herself and Itachi went to a festival when they were young.

"So can we get something to eat?" Hana asked Itachi

"What would you like?" Itachi asked looking down at her with the slightest bit of softness in his eyes.

"Your pick." she said smiling up at him. Itachi put his arm over the small of her waist setting it at her back leading her over to a dango stand.

"4." he said simply to the man running the stand before handing him money getting the dango in return. Itachi handed one to Hana and she happily began munching on it. Hana's smile widened when she saw a Kingyo-sukui stand and she grabbed Itachi's hand dragging him over there with her. Handing itachi her half finished dango she dug out her change purse and handed the woman at the stand some money.

"Thanks." she said taking the paper scoop from the woman's hand. Hana leaned over the tub of fish in concentration plunging the scoop into the water cursing under her breath when it broke.

"I wasn't ever all to good at that game." she muttered sheepishly taking her dango back and finishing it throwing the stick in a nearby trash can.

"Hn." Itachi scoffed a hint of a smile in his eyes. After not finding anything else that interested either of them they sat under a cherry blossom tree and sipped on tea. 'This is so nonchalant it's like the old days, only were acting like were married and he's a bit more quiet. I still don't get why he killed the clan though.' Hana thought her gaze trailing up to his face.

"Remember all those times I tried to get you to play house with me when we were younger and you wouldn't," Hana started a crooked smile plastered onto her face "Well pay back time, only now it's a bit odd. I mean what people out age still play house." She finished shaking her head at the thought

"Your still but a child yourself Hana." Itachi said with a scoff.

"Itachi, we were apart for three years, I'm not the same little girl you left there. Sure I'm just a teenage, but so are you." she said softly poking his upper arm playfully.

"True however you'll always be the same Airisu-chan to me." He said leaning up against the trunk of the tree. Hana's eyes widened when he used his old nickname for her, but she quickly regained her composure with a smile.

"And you'll always be the same Tachi-kun to me." She said leaning over on him surprised when he pulled an arms around her, his other hand hanging out the front of his hakama not her in the sleeve. 'Hm, he still does that..." She thought to herself shaking her head.

"Ah, it's already getting dark..." she started. "Oh yeah, we need to go somewhere high up to watch the fireworks!" Hana said excited grabbing Itachi's hand pulling him up along with her.

"Come on." She said walking swiftly. Hana gritted her teeth in annoyance when she realized she couldn't jump up there, but instead hand to climb the flight of stairs. Sure it doesn't seem like much, but it's something that she's used to being able to do.

"That took long enough." She grumbled once they were on the roof.

"Impatient as ever Hana ." Itachi replied calmly.

"Shut it." Hana said playfully with a smirk as she grabbed his sleeve pulling him along with her. Hana sat down by a wall, Itachi at her side. When a cool breeze blew through she shivered slightly rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold?" he asked slightly concerned.

"Just a bit-" Hana started only to get cut off when Itachi pulled her closer to him so his scarf could cover both of them.

Hana smiled lightly, the moonlight alluminating her ivory skin. He face lit up even more if possible when the fireworks started. Her gaze drifted over to Itachi and she almost gasped when she saw that he was smiling just the slightest bit. Itachi glanced at her from the side before turning his head towards her looking down at her. They stayed like that for a moment just looking at each other. Itachi brought his hand up, but brought it back down breaking the connection Hana letting out a sigh in return.

* * *

**AU: Thanks for reading. please rate and review. I hope you liked it. Also if you have any ideas just send me a message or tell me in a comment. **

**~Morgan **


End file.
